


Timelines

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: You may not understand what is going on till the end. But it's really short, so I don't think that'll be an issue.Maggie's POV.





	Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie's POV.

She woke up one day, looked at her phone. Slamed her face back on to the pillow.

It was early morning, some light came through despite the blinds on her window.

It was time to wake up, she knew but...

She could remember her lips on her. How it felt.

The movement of her tongue against her own.

She could remember the sweet afternoons spent together on their days off. Lounging on the couch, watching some trash bland tv, made perfect because they were together.

There were no ill feelings, no sore loosers. She just... Wished she wasn't alone. More specifically, she wished she was still with her.

But she wasn't hers anymore. She knew.

 

She gave herself a few minutes and then moved away from the bed. Still in her tank top and shorts.

She passed by the bathroom shortly and then headed for the kitchen.

She was there, standing, in all her beauty. In one of the shinny t-shirts she only wore inside the house. This one was purple, with a yellow sun, and read "my heart's as pure as a ray of sun". Maggie, her wife, the love of her life, had bought it for her about a year ago.

She was humming, and Maggie had seen nothing more beautiful in her entire life. So just to prove her point, Maggie wrapper her arms around the other woman from behind, who sighed in delight.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning to you too, gorgeous". Maggie kipped back, her chin resting on the other woman's shoulder.

Maggie hummed for a moment, just enjoying the peaceful happiness.

"I had another one of them" Maggie continued then.

"Uuhhmm, what was this one about?"

"One I've had before, at least flashes of the same timeline. On what would have happened if we hadn't discussed children early on. Of what..."

The other woman felt Maggie's voice crack, so she turned around and wrapped her up in her embrace.

"I love you, Alex. I love you in every timeline. That never changes. I just don't understand how in some of them I could ever let you go.

"Well, I, for one, am really glad we chose to live this one" Alex said while lightly kissing Maggie's lips.

"I sometimes wish your powers, your dreams of other possible timelines, of what could have happened, didn't make you suffer so much. But I know, I know it is part of your sensibility, of who you are, and it makes you all the more wonderful, Maggie Sawyer." Alex kissed her lips for a moment again. "And it makes me even more in love and in awe of the amazing woman you are." Another light peck "Thank you for choosing me."

"I'm not sure choosing you was a choice, Danvers. Of all the posibilities, alternative realities, what would have beens I ever dreamt, if I got to meet you, Danvers, if I got to know you for more than a couple hours, in every one of them, I ended up falling in love with you. And in all of those, you made me happier, a better person".

They shared a few seconds of looking into each other's eyes, sharing the same breath. Until they felt ready to face a new day.

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer."

"I love you, Alex Danvers."


End file.
